bvo_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Information
Introduction Bleach vs One Piece Reborn(will be mentioned as BvO from now on) is custom game mode based on Dota 2. Dota 2 is a MOBA-genre game which includes two teams fighting each other in order to dominate the other. Each team has 5 players. We will introduce you BvO in five headings: * Map Information * Leveling * Shopping * Win conditions Map Information BvO map is divided into 7 important places all of them connected one to another: Starting zones: ''' This place is where you respawn. This place has the main shop that allows you to buy essential items if you have enough gold. Starting zone has also has a Side Shop at the top of the area, lets you complete items related to Emperor Maximillian Bladebane. Each starting zone has a teleporter stand which has 4 gateways. Each gateway takes you to corresponding corner of the Main zone. '''Main zone: * It is the starting zone of grinding and fighting for all players.Weaker creeps keep spawning here every 30 seconds. Creeps does stack indefinitely as default. * Main zone have Rune hills where runes spawn every minute. * Main zone has four gateways; one gateway at the top which teleports you to Emperor Maximillian Bladebane's zone, ''one gateway at the middle-bottom of the area which teleports you to ''Mimic's zone and two gateways at the bottom-corners of the area which teleports you to Final Boss zone. Brewmasters: ''' * There are two little zones at the top corners of the main zone. On each one of them One Brewmaster spawns. Brewmasters are hero look-a-likes, starting with level 1. They can wield items and most importantly they level up and wield more items as you kill them. '''Final Boss zone: This zone is where you go after creeps in Main zone, doesn't satisfy you in terms of gold and experience. Oz: * A Boss named Oz, 'spawns here along with ''Infernal spawns indefinitely. * Oz starts at 11 level and 1000 attack,11111 health/mana, 11 armor. It levels up as you kill it, up to 100 level. Its stats also increase with its level(for example; a lv 44 Oz will have 4000 attack,44444 HP/MP and 44 armor). * Oz is magic immune, can't be crowd controlled. Doesn't take any damage from Magical Type abilities. However physical and pure type abilities will damage him accordingly. * The 99 and 100 level Oz are able target to stun heroes in a small area for a short amount of time. * Oz has no health regeneration mechanic. * After lv 100 Boss is killed, all infernals in the area dies as the ''Final boss 'Kyuubi''' appears. '''Infernals: * Infernals are the creeps in Final Boss zone. They spawn indefinitely until their population in the zone hits a number between 15~20. Their spawn process is immediately stopped when Kyuubi appears. * Infernals has 104 attack, 4500 HP, 500 mana and 4 armor. They have %25 magic resistance. They have no abilities. Kyuubi: * Kyuubi is the Final Boss of the game. ''He is the nine tailed fox from Naruto universe. * After a brief amount of time passes since the level 100 Oz is killed, Kyuubi appears. When he appears all alive Infernals in the area instantly die. * Kyuubi has 6000 attack, 500000 health, 50000 mana and 60 armor. * Just like Oz, Kyuubi is magic immune. Additionally he regenerates his health every second briefly. * Kyuubi can stomp enemies around him for 2 seconds every 20 seconds. * In the Final Boss mode(See: Win Conditions) '' the team inflicts killing blow to Kyuubi, wins the game. Mimic's zone: * This zone is another farming area for the players who are done with Main zone creeps. * At the start of the game, * Siege golem stats: 403 damage, 10000 HP/MP; 30 armor * Demon guard stats: 700 damage: ; HP/MP; ARMOR, gives 2500 gold. * Mimic stats: 2000 damage: 100000 HP/MP; 20 armor, drops Divine Rapier. Leveling Shopping = Game Modes/Win Conditions Normally in original DotA2 map, there is an ancient of each team which your team have to destroy in order to win the game. However in BvO, there are three unique win conditions: *'Kill Limit:' Whichever team reaches the kill limit(depends on the number of players in each team) wins the game. For a 5v5 game, kill limit will be 100. You can calculate it by multiplying the number of total players in the game with 9(For instance, a 2v2 game will have a 40 kill limit). *'''Final Boss: '''In BvO map, there's a place you can reach by entering one of the gateways below the main area. A boss called OZ spawns there.